Ellison Nakajima
Ellison Nakajima is a star drama student who was last spotted alive at a Taco Bell a few months ago. If you have any information, please contact his mother. Basic Stats Full Name: Ellison Riley Nakajima Aliases and Nicknames: Elle, Ellie, Riley, L Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 16 Birthdate: 22 June cusp; Air/Water Blood Type: O Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Languages: English, Japanese Occupation: High Schooler Appearance HEIGHT: 5'3"/160cm WEIGHT: 140lb/63.5kg Body: He has a naturally small frame, but thanks to his eating habits and lazy lifestyle, he packs on the pounds for that small frame. He would still be considered thin, but he's very soft around the edges, making him look solidly built when clothed. Out of clothes, however, his body might be seen as rather feminine due to the fat settling on his hips and thighs. He has a bit of a curve to his tummy. He's got sturdy legs, nothing dainty, though his hands and feet are rather delicate-looking. His face is round but not fat. Hair: Naturally dark brown but he likes to dye it lighter shades. Eyes: He inherited his mother's wide, round eyes and lighter brown color (lighter than most Asians, anyway). There's the barest hint of a double lid on the outer edges. They're very bright and give him a cute, mouse-like appearance. Skin: Light tan. Enough to show he goes outside, but not quite dark enough to suggests he stays out more than he stays inside. Voice: A normal boy's voice, a bit higher than average. Has a nasal quality to it. Clothing: Casual and nothing amazing. Like most teenagers, he's most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. He gets cold easily, however, so he likes to wear scarves and big coats when it starts to get a little chilly out. He tends to wear a lot of brown and beige. Additional: None. Personality Warm and cheerful, Ellison usually keeps quietly to himself—unless he's in the company of friends, where he can go wild. He absorbs himself in his studies so his mother will be happy. When he's not studying, he can usually be found online obsessively checking websites, roleplaying, or planning his next cosplay (nerd!). He is the star member of the school's drama club and can let his inner passions rage above his quiet exterior when he's on stage. He takes acting very seriously and it shows in his dedication to practicing and his stellar performances. Due to his looks, he's a little popular with certain crowds at school, but he doesn't let it get to his head and treats everyone with the same kindness no matter what. On the other hand, his looks also draw quite a few bullies, but he doesn't let those get to him either, keeping a positive outlook on things. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Acting, anime, manga, cosplay, video games, JRPGs, Asian MMORPGs, going to anime cons, forum roleplaying, LARPing, internet in general Color: Orange Food and Drink: Taco Bell, McDonald's, KFC, Dr Pepper, waffles, Chinese buffets, boba, Chupa Chups, candy of all kinds Fragrance: his shampoo (Dove) Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Techno, Electronic, Dance, K-Pop, Anime Clothing: Department store/mall clothing... he doesn't care Underwear: Boxers Animal: Sugar Glider, Red Panda Season: Autumn Place: Tumblr Book: manga, Scott Pilgrim, various light novels Movie: Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Harry Potter, kung fu movies, really terrible movies Subject: Drama Sport: Quidditch Lucky Number: 13 Sexual: Figures it doesn't matter as long as he likes the person, so pansexual. Other Likes: funny movie reviews, crossplay, lego, texting, hentai games, yaoi/yuri, Scrabble Dislikes: shoe shopping, homework, phone conversations Fears: elevators, zombie apocalypse Disgusts: hairy people, smelly fat guys at conventions, smelly fat guys at conventions who try and grope him when he's cosplaying as female characters, being groped in costume period Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INFP IQ: 115 Political Views: Meh Religion: Pantheist Background Ellison's father never cared for him, being too girly and sweet for his tastes. One strong son was enough for the man, and so Ellison was cast to the side. At the very least, his mother took good care of him... and rather overdid it. He was never allowed to do sports, not horseback riding or even tennis like he wanted to, and she did everything for him or had his older brother do things for Ellison. She gradually loosened her grip on him enough to give him some independence and self-confidence, but he remains a little shy and withdrawn. He's currently a junior in high school. Unfortunately, he caught the eye of Shinji, who kidnapped him and still keeps him locked up. Relationships Lovers * Shinji Abarai: More one-sided, and Ellison doesn't have much choice. Shinji keeps him as a captive. Friends *Has a small group of nerdy friends at school. Or... had. Enemies *Shinji: For obvious reasons. Family *Roman Nakajima: older brother, lives in California. *Mother: a typical overbearing Asian mom who pushes her son to study hard. *Father: distant. He never really bothered dealing with Ellison, letting him naturally grow into a mama's boy. Pets *Boone: a stupid, energetic Border Collie. Housing *His parents' place: a typical middle class house, two stories. Shows his mother's taste in aesthetics. His bedroom is small and cluttered with anime merch and cosplay supplies. *Shinji's dump: see Shinji Abarai. Additional Info and Trivia *His favorite role to play is Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet. *He tends to only get side roles but usually ends up making them more memorable than the leads, which is why he's so known at school and prized in the drama troupe. *He's really good at dancing despite not having any real interest in it. He learns all the moves from Korean music videos. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery elle01.jpg elle02.jpg elle03.jpg elle04.jpg elle05.jpg elle06.jpg Category:Sono's Characters Category:Gemini Category:Cancer Category:Asian Category:Uke Category:Roleplay